Our love repeats
by Janaexin
Summary: Sasuke and Hinata knew each other since they were kids, after the death of Sasuke's clan. Then they start to grow a new relationship. But when Sasuke leaves to get power from Orochimaru and comes back a few years later, Hinata is a whole different person, and has a new history behind her personality. And nnow Sasuke is trying to get her back. What would happen next
1. Chapter 1

Our love repeats

Chapter One

Shy but Strong

Hinata Hyuga

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto. I wish I did but that's to bad. I hope you guys enjoy this Chapter and please, don't forget to review. JA NE**

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

It was another day at Konoha. It was really early. Everyone in the Hidden Leaf village was asleep, everyone accept for a certain raven-haired beauty. Her name was Hyuuga Hinata.

She was only 12 years old with her lavender eyes, a very gifted and talented body, and a delicate personality. Hinata was up before anyone in the Hyuuga compound. And toda, Hinata was only nervous because today was her first day at the konoha academy. The only reason wh she was going was because Hyuuga Hiashi, head of the Hyuuga Clan, father of her and her younger sister, Hanabi, wanted Hinata to be stronger.

Considering she's Heiress of the Hyuuga clan, an the oldest sister. When Hinata was younger , Hanabi beat her in a spar.

It was embarrasing to loose to her younger sister in a fight. Hiashi then started to train Hanabi instead, saying she is to weak. Her younger sister was stronger, but , ever sence Hinata and Neji, her cousin, will train. But Hinata would train by herself in secret. Yes, a secret. She was actually the 3rd Hokage's apprentence. She was strong as an "F". When she was training by herself, the Hokage to her in. He neve knew why she didn't tel her father of this srtenght that she had, but he didn't judge her. Life as an Hyuga Heiress was tough.

So, Hiashi would let Konoha Academy train her. Hinata got up from her bed and looked at her phone. 6:25. She got out of bed and gathered new clothes, took a shower, and brushed her teeth.

Soon she puts on her cloths that dont't even show off her body. She puts on no make up on and brushed her hair/

Even though it's short, she curls the two big strains of hair that goes past her shoulders. She looks in the mirror, pleased pf what she did.

She goes to the bed and grabs her phone and head phones, and goes down stairs. While doing so, she bumps into Hanabi, literally.

"Hey Hina-nee-chan." She says in a happy tone. "What are you doing up so early." "I could say the same for you" Hinata responded."Come on, I'll cook breakfast." Hinata says quicky changing the subject. Hanabi's face lit up at those five words. Hinata had many gifts and alents, and one of them was cooking. Hinata cooked for her whole family before with the maids and everyone says that Hinata is a better cook than the maids. She may be ' _pampered_ ' but she could do alot of things for herself. And that's cooking and ceaning up behind herself. "Yes, I can't wait!" Hanabi says with glee, ready to taste what her sister had to offer.

Hanabi sat down at the table and Hinata got ready to cook. She grabbed the eggs, milk, and batter so she could make some pancakews and some extra eggs for well, eggs. Standing on her tippy-toes to reach the bacon from the freezer. Once she got the object, she got ready to cook.

15 minutes later

Hinata and Hanabi sat down eating. "Mmm, it's so good nee-chan. Thank you." Hanabi says as she finished the rest of her food. "No problem." Hinata says. Doing the same as Hanabi. "Well, I gotta go." Hinata says standing up with the dishes and cleaned up. _"Konoha Academy, never thought that I'll go there."_ She thought. Hinata makes her way out of the compound and was on her way to the academy.

She checked her phone to see what time it was, and played a diffrent song. She closed her eyes, and walked silently to the academy. "HINATA!" called a high pitched voice. She reopened her eyes only to see a pink haired konoichi running her way, "Oh, Sakura, what are you doing up this early." Hinata asked. It was only 7:00 am, not everyone was up at this time.

"I wish I could say the same for you. So, how's your crush going on with Naruto?" Sakura teased. Hinata blushed furiously, she didn't want to talk about that. So, she came up with her own comnbat. "Good, how's your crush going on with Sasuke?" Hinata asked slyly, smirking on how it was Sakura the one blushing.

"NANI, I knew you had a backbone but I didn't know it could be so cold?" She yelled out of emberassment.

All Hinata counld do was laugh her ass off. "Sorry, sorry, it;s funnty right? You should've seen your reaction." Hinata said, still laughing until she choked.

After that, Sakura just sees Hinata jamming out, lost in her headphones.

Out of curiousity, Sakura reached out for Hinata's ear bud and put it in her ear. To be honest, she really liked it. It was one of those songs that makes you feel at peace and want to jam out. So, Hinata and Sakura walked in scilence, listening to Hinata's playlist.

What snapped Sakura out of her trance was Hinata singing. She had a beautiful voice. By the time the song was over, they got the academy, only to see Naruto and Sasuke standing there. "SASUKE!" Sakura yelled. Pulling Hinata along with her who was trying to get her grip on her arm loose.

Hinata did not feel like fainting or stuttering when ever she was around Naruto. It showed another sign of her being weak. Hinata watched Sakura fawn over Sasuke, who was trying his best to get the hell away from her. Then she noticed that Naruto was right beside her, watching the show before them.

Naruto finally broke the scilence between them to start a conversation. "Sooo Hinata-Chan, how have you been. It's been awhile, huh." Ever since Hinata and Naruto have been seeing eachother cince they were kids, they have became best friends. And ever since the massecre of the Uchiha Clan, Hinata had always been there for Sasuke and they have been really close and best friends. Sasuke pretty much only wanted to spend time with Hinata everyday.

She wasn't like the other girls that aggrevated the living hell out of him. She was shy, kind, quiet, pure, strong in her own way, and other things that wasn't his brainless fangirls. Sakura and Hinata had always been there since day one. So, it was most likely Naruto, Hinata, Sakura, and Sasuke hanging out.

When Sasuke finally got Sakura to leave him alone, he glanced over Hinata talking to Naruto. He always wondered till this day why she was so diffrent from his fangirls that kept calling him 'their' Sasuke-kun, which was very annoying. He don't even know why he even compare her to them, but he does.

"It's been great Naruto-Kun, it's just, really tough around the Hyuuga compo-." She was cut off by her phone ringing. She looked at it and saw that it was time for her training by herself. But, it wasn't the day to do so, it was only Monday. She does that when she doesn't go to the academy or not the compound.

So she dismissed the scedual, and decided to do something else. She bit her thumb really deep and drew her blood into a big circle and pumped enough chakra in her hands to form two twin lion heads. Everyone watched in amazement, wondereing who she was going to attack. What she was going to attack.

When the lion heads were complete, she slammed them into the circle and whispered,"rise." Two wolves came up and howled. When they looked at their surroundings, they looked at their master. Every one was amazed and terrified, wondering how she did that. Sasuke didn't show his fear on the outside, which was his cool stotic expression, but on the inside, he was pissing his pants.

Sasuke was about to ask what everyone else was thinking but was cut off by a vicious from both of Hinata's wolf sommons.

"HEEL!" Hinata snapped. Both of them whinned and did what they were told and heeled "Blue, Alex, I want you to meet Sakura, Naruto, and Sasuke. They are my friends, now behave." She said in her soft and shy voice, but it was demanding.

Blue and Alex understood and sat down. Hinata got bored quickley and started to pump more chakra in ger hands. Hinata trained to the point when she could make her chakra really flexible to the point where she could form objects in her hand. Her favorite was a chakra whip.

When a stick like figure was formed, Hinata moved her hand in a circular motion and ficked her wrist. Making a whip like sound. Once it expanded at it's full form, she took it for a test drive. "Let's see here," she said to herself. No one in particular. Everyone was still in shock, wondering why he never did this before, and never told anyone. Was it a Hyuga thing? but if it was, Neji, her cousin, would have been done something like this.

So Naruto was the first to ask. "Hinata, how did you do that." Hinata didn't answer, she was intrested on what to do what her chakra whip. She spotted a bird that was big enough for Blue and Alex to feed off of. So she flicked the blue like whip and caught the bird. She tightened the struggling bird and pulled it twards her.

"Are you hungry?" Hinata asked her wolves. Blue and alex jumped up and down in delight, hoping to eat it once it was thrown by their master. "Alright then, FETCH!" Hinata said as she threw the dead bird. Blue and Alex happily went after the big bird. Hinata then let her chakra whip fade and kept looking out at the distance to make sure that Blue and Alex was ok.

"HINATA!" Naruto, Sakura, and even Sasuke yelled her name, snapping her out of her trance. "W-w-what is it?" she faked a stutter. She was trying to be convincing, but she mentally cursed herself for showing the reall side of her. She really did forget that her three friends were there. "How did you do that? Is it a Hyuga thing? That was amazing!" Sakura and Naruto said. But when realization hit them, they wondered why she acted so weak. They felt the strength in her chakra that proved she wasn't weak. So why did she acted like a weak person. Sakura was the second one to ask a question to the Hyuga Heiress.

"Hi-," Sakura was cut off when Blue and Alex came out of no where and tackled Hinata to the ground licking her face.

"H-hey, cut it o-out, that tickles.!" she squealed cutely. Once Blue and Alex stopped, they was ready to go. "Already. but, you just goy here." Hinata whined. Alex sent her a nod, causing her to pout. "Fine, until next time." she said. And with that, Blue and Alex put their paw on her hand and quickley faded in a blue light."UGH, now I'm bored again." Hinata groaned to herself.

Once Hinata was about to put her ear buds back in, two hands on both her wrists stopped her from doing so.

"What?" She asked. Only two see Sasuke and Naruto in front of her." How. Did. You. Do. That." Sasuke and Naruto said a the same time. "Why?" she asked, slightly 'confused.' She knew what they where talking about, she just wanted to play and forgot that they were there.

"That, that technique. And how come Neji doesn't know How to do this?" Naruto asked. "Because I train by mself." She said simply as if it was the obvious thing in the world. They was about to say something else when Ino, Ten Ten, Lee, Kiba, and Akamaru came out of no where screaming Hinata's name while Shikamaru, Choji, and Shino just followed behind to greet Hinata properly. But they haven't seen eachother in a year. "HI!" Hinata yelled between breaths. "WE MISSED YOU!" they yelled in pure excitment as Akamaru howled in in agreement.

Once they got off of Hinata and let the poor girl stand up, she finally found her voise and replied. "I missed you guys to but you didn't have to tackle me to the ground like that." They all grinned in emberrassment, but snapped out of it when they heard Ino and Sakura was fighting over Sasuke , again.

"So are you ready?" Kiba asked Hinata. She only shrugged in response and put her earpluggs back in her ears and stared to jam out and bob her head to the beat. It was now 7:30am and the academy wasn't gonna open until 8:00am. Forgetting that everyone was there, again, Hinata started singing with her eyes closed, and everyones' eyes was on her. Even Sasuke.

 _" Tell them all I know now. Shout it from the roof tops. Write it on the skyline. All we had is gone know. Tell them I was happy, and my heart was broken, all my scars are open. Tell the what i hope, would, be, impossible, impossible, impossible, impossible."_

When Hinata realized that she had sang outloud, she quickly opens her eyes to see everyone looking at her with amazement and awe. " Hinata, I didn't know that you could sing." Naruto said, and everyone nodded in agreement. Except for Sakura because she already winessed Hinata's beautiful voice an hour ago. All Hinata cold do was blush furiously and kept listening to her music, putting her hoddie over her head.

Soon, the place was packed and all of Sasuke's fangirls were all over him. Poor Sasuke tried to get out of the crowd when he noticed that Hinata wasn't there joining the fangirls. She was sitting in a tree listening to here music. _"Why is she so diffrent. UGH."_ Sasuke thought. When he finally managed to get all the annoying fangirls to leave him alone, he went up to the tree to talk to Hinata. Thinking that she didn't notice he was there. Hands in her sweater, Hinata finally spoke, startling the hell out of the Uchiha survivor. "Whats up, finally got out of the crowd?" She asked as she stopped the music and opened her eyes to look at a shocked sasuke.

"How did you know I was here?" Sasuke said, recovering from his shock. "I sensed you." Hinata sadi simply. Ever sinse Hinata trained by herself and became the apprentence of the 3rd Hokage, She could see and semse other people's chakra. Another thing that she doesn't want anyone to know. If she ever told Neji, he would just blab to her father and he'll be 'proud' of her because of her true self.

But she hides it with a personality she's confortable with, and she literally acts upon them even when she's with her summons. "Why did you come up here anyway?" Hinata asked changing the subject. "Just to get away from the fangirls. You're the only gir that I mostly talk to. Save for Sakura, she's on the sometimes list." Sasuke replied honestly.

"Ok." she said and put her earbuds back in to listen to her music on her phone. 10 minutes later, Sasuke was tapped on her knoee and told her that the gates where opening.

Once everyone got settled down in class, it was Naruto next to Hinata, Hinata next to Sasuke, and Sasuke next to Skaura. Poor Sasuke had to get fawned overbu what eased him a little was that Hinata was sitting next to him. So he was all good. But what mostly caught his attention was that Hinat was in her own little world.

"Settle down class. My name is Umino Iruka, or, Iruka-sensei. I will be teaching you how to be a strong and fine ninja, and find you inner strenght. Lets start with Hinata Hyuga, so we can gett to know eachother. Hinata heard her name and immediatly caught on. "My name is Hyuga Hinata, and I'm here to become an excellent ninja that I am sure our sensei woukd teach us." And with that, she sat down, leaving everyone in shock because she had her headphones in. How could she know what the subject was. (teachers are a b**** XD)

Once everyone was introduced to one another, the lesson started to begin. Soon, Hinata found herself outside, getting ready to practise their throw on shuriken and kunai's. Everyone barely had good shots, but Hinata didn't throw any thing, yet. The boys was jeaolous of Sasuke for gtting the girls attention and hitting all the targets. "Hinata, you hadn't thrown your shuriken or kunais yet." Iruka-sensei said, putting her on the spot again.

Everyone looked at Hinata as she got ready to throw. She put the shuriken and kunais in position and started to throw the shuriken with twirls and harsh breaths. She then used her kunai and did the same. And in 5 minutes, she created a Hyuga symbol on the target. She had one more kunai in her hand and threw it in the center of the Hyuga symbol. "HYUGA SYMBOL BABY!" Hinata said smugly.

Everyone was surprised on how she created a Hyuga symbol by throwing shuriken and kunais at the target. And she got it in the correct shape. Not only the Sasuke wasn't the only one to hit the target perfectly, but Hinata can also create symbols with it to. Perfectly. _"Today is going to be a long day."_ Hinata thought.

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

 **Ok, that's chapter one. I was really inspired by a lot of fanfiction and I wanted to create a fanfiction of my own. Not only will i use my fantasies, but Hinata is not going to be weak. She is going to be a bad ass. And lus, this story will start from kids, all the way to adults and/or teenagers. But don't you FUCKING judge me. So please, tell me what you think, and there will be more chapters one the way.**

 **-Cutiegirl14(or Janaexin14)**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter two:

Self-esteem problems

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto. I wish I did only to make it a little more intresting but to bad, the series is fine as it is. Hope you enjoy this second chapter of "Our love repeats"**

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

It has been 2 months scince Hinata has been at the academy. And when she wasn't, she'll either be training with the third Hokage, Sensei-Hiruzen Sarutobi, or with her summons. And she had greatly improved and her father is somewhat back to training her. (HELL YEAH XD) Which is only once a week, and she attend on keeping it that way.

Hinata was wondering through the village again, only because the academy had to be cancled for a teacher's confrence."Hinata-chan, wait up!" Hinata turned around to see Sakura running her way along with a tired out Naruto and a pissed but annoyed Sasuke."Oh, what up?" Hinata said cooly. She didn't feel like being bothered, but some company was better than none. It would do good for now.

Hinata turned her body around fully so that she could face her three friends. She looked over their shoulders to see if anyone else was coming but descovered that it was false.

"Nothing much, we wwere just wondering if you wanted to hang out with us today. It'll be fun!" Sakura offered. _'Why is she so hyper?"_ Hinata thought. "I guess I have nothing else better to do. Sure." Hinata excepted. Sasuke let out a sigh of releif. He really did not feel like being annoyed by both of his friends.

The four soon started to walking together and it was geting hot. Real hot. "UGH,I didn't know it would be this hot today." Naruto complained. "Me neither. I guess the weather just gave us a surprise." Hinata says, still listening to her music. "You're not hot Hina-chan?" Sakura asked taking her shirt off,only to reveal a hot pink tangtop underneath. "Yeah, but I just choose not to take off my jacket.' _And because I don't like the way my body look.'_ (The last part was in her mind)

Ten more steps later and Naruto was wearing nothing but a blue shirt and orange pants as he ties his jacket around his waist."Hinata, you're sweating like crazy, take your jacket off." Sakura whined. "No, I refuse." Hinata rejected. It was one thing to zip your jacket down. But taking it off was out of the question. Hinata then took out her earbuds to give her phone a rest as she turned it off for now, the put her hoodie over her head.

"If you don't, I'll tell Naruto your 'secret.' " Sakura taunted. "Playing dirty huh. So like your character." Hinata muttered loud enogh for Sakura to hear."Just take it off." Sakura said annoyed that she was stalling to take her jacket off. She was getting even hotter just looking at Hinata with that bulky jacket on.

Sighing in defeat, Hinata slowly takes her jacket off and tied it around her waist. Sakur, Naruto, and Saskuke jaw's droppped at the sight of Hinata without her jacket on. And for and 12 years old, she had a curvy body and developed some breast on her chest than the other girls. She was a early bloomer. "OOOOHHHHH, so that's what you're hiding under that jacket of yours." Sakura said smugly. But she couldn't hide the hint of jeaolousy in her voice.

"I'm unconfortable of the way my body looks okay." She stuttered, blushing redder than a tomatoe. Despite the fact that tomatoes are Sasuke's favorite food, he couldn't help but drool at the sight of Hinata's tomato red face. "Dude, are you drooling?" Naruto said, luckly the girls didn't here because they where stuck on the subject of Hinata's body.

Sasuke shook his head a little and sent Naruto a death glare that clearly said,'Shut up or i will kill you.' And Naruto read it loud and clear.

"Yeah, why are you wearing a black tangtop Hinata. It's to hot for that." Sakura pointed out. "This is coming from the girl who wears lightpink or dark pink. And might I add, you're wearing a dark pink tangtop and a light pink bra. What the actual fuck dude." Kinata shot back smugly, making Sasuke and Naruto nearly busting out laughing, but they refrained themselves so they won't get an annoying tounge lashing of the century from the young pink haired kunoichi.

Sakura blushed furiously amd quickly covered herself as if she was naked."Shut up." she muttered, causing Hinata to smirk triumphly. "Whatever." Hinata muttered back as she put her jacket back on, but didn't zipit up.

Trying to get comfortable with this knew style, she put her headphones back in her ear and started to listen to a song where she left off. _'Today is going to be a long day for sure. I just hope that I don't draw to much attention."_ Hinata thought to herself. But that last thought didn't go in her favor as she drew alot of attention from all the young boys and girls. Even the boys who picked on her because of her eyes when she was little looked at her with a hungry loo on her face.

Hinata's right eye started to twitch and a sickening smirk grew o her face. "Hinata, are you ok?" Sakura asked as she felt her friends aura kick up. "Yeah, I'm fine. I'm more than fine. Why'd you ask?" Hinata said with a dark voice as if she was going to kill those who was looking at her chest.

"Uh,nothing." Sakura stutterd and continued walking.

Sasuke and Naruto stared at Hinata with wide eyes and mouth. They watched her as a purple aura started to form around her. (If you watched a anime person get pissed off and a puple aura shows up and you start laughing your ass off, you should know how this look like)

"Are you ok?" Naruto asked"Hinata-sama." called a deep voice. (Not that deep a child like deep voice) "Oh, Neji-nii-san, what's up." Hinata called out as she faced Neji. Neji refrained himself from jumping on Hinata. Neji knew that it was not right to have such feelings for his cousin, but Hinata had an effect on boys that she doesn't know. And it could also affect her nii-san.

Neji wasn't all giddy inside when Hinata decided to hang out with the Uchiha survivor or the Kyuubi container. He prefered her to be by his side where he coud always see her. But that didn't mean she could just go anywhere.

But, Hinata did recover from her emberrassment, and anger for boys eyeing her. Neji wasn't to happy about it either, but his feelings for her should not be known. "Hiashi-sama wants to speak with you." Neji said, keeping an eye on boys that is looking at 'his' Hinata-sama. _'Why am I always the messenger boy. And why is Hinata-sama wearing her jacket open.'_ Neji thought.

"Ok, I'll be there in a bit. See you guys tomorrow." Hinata said as she head of with Neji in the direction of the Hyuga compound. "Fuck, now I'm alone." Sasuke whispered to himself. Lucky for him, Naruto and Sakura didn't here what he said.

"I'm home." Hinata announced. She went to here dads office and knocked until she heard an "enter" coming from the other side of the room. "Yes?" she asked. "Sit down." Hiashi commanded.

Hinata did as she was told and was ready to listen what this basard of a father had to say to her. _'Seriously, Sensei-Sarutobi is a better father than him. If only they knew.'_ Hinata thought bitterly. "How old are you?" he asked. Hinata looked at him strangely but gave him her response. "12 years old father." she answered. "Hmm, I see. Hinata I am willing to give you another chance of going back to training you. And if you do not improve, your position will be given to Hanabi. But that shouldn't be a problem for you, sense I heard that you are at the top of your class, as Iruka said."

Hinata then looked at him in shock. _'That son of a bitch. You promised you bastard!'_ Hinata thought angrily. But she balled up her fist and continued to listen. "And you are getting stronger, stronger than the Uchiha. So don't be a disgrace to the clan and show me some improvement during you training, or you will get the curse seal on you, and you will be banished from the clan. And you will no longer remain my daughter. But other than that, I'll say that I am proud of you. You are dismissed." Hiashi finished.

 _'Well fuck you to you son of a bitch. I'll be glad to leave this God for saken clan.'_ Hinata thought and closed the door behind her as she went to her room. The first thing she did when she got there was washing her hair nd body, got dressed, and stepped out the bathroom, putting her cloths in the hamper.

As soon as she put her cloths in the hamper, her stomach growled making her blush. She held her stomach as she placed her phone, that was attached to her to her headphones, on her bed and went down to the kitchen to fix herself something to eat. "I knew i was hungry, but I didn't think I'd be this hungry." she said to herself. She got ot pots and pans and started to make a simple miso soup. When she was done eating and cleaning up her dishes, she was about to go to her room when she bumped into Neji. "Oh, Neji-nii, what are you still doing up." Neji to a moment to look at her.

He noticed that she had her hair down that went all the way to her back. It wasn't the way she had it when she had bobypins in her head tomake it the same way she did when she was small. She also had some blue mid-thigh shorts and a white tangtop with two blue ribbons on the straps. Again, Neji had to refrain himself. He always thought that she did this on purpose but fuck.

"I came down to see who was in the kitchen. Thought it would be one of the mades cleaning up what was left in the kitchen, but I see you have it undercontrol." Neji said truthfully. "Oh, well I guess so. I'll see you in the morning. Goodnight Neji-nii-san." Hinata said as she went to her room to go to sleep.

Nejii watched the way how her hips naturally swayed side to side, but let out a small 'hn' in response.

The next morning was another day. Hinata started off with her daily routine but did it diffrently. She woke up at 5:00am and did her hygeen and ate some cereal and head out the compound. She went in the direction of Iruka-sensei's how with a pissy move. When she finally reached his apartment, she started to bang on the door. "WAKE UP YOU FUCKING LIAR!" Before Hinata could knock his door down, Iruka quickly opened the door.

"Hinata, what is it. What's wrong?" Iruka asked. It was not like the shy but strong Hyuga heiress to be knockin on someone's door as if she's going to kill the person in the hous. So what is going on. "You know damn well what's wrong. I thought I told you to never tell my fathere anything about me being strong. And you lied. Now that he 'knows', he's going to expect me to show him the results or I'm going to wind up like Neji. A curse seal on my head and no longer apart of the clan, just a slave. And it's all, your, FAULT!" Hinata yelled as she was in her rage of fit.

"Listen, I'm sorry Hinata. But aren't you tired of what that clan treat you. You should be proud. Show them that you're strong. You..." before he could finish, Hinata punched him in the stomach, sending him flying across the room and in the wall.

 **"The reason why I didn't want my clan to know that I'm strong because they're just gonna expect alot from me. They don't even bother to ask me what I want. So don't pull that bullshit on me!"** Hinata seethed as she turned around and said something before she left. "I'll see you in class." she said and slammed the door behind her, leaving a shock Iruka alone in his house.

She then went to the training feild 4 to train. Like she did last month, Hinata bit her thumb really deep and drew her circle on the ground. She pumped enough chakra into her hands and formed two twin lion heads and slammed them on the ground yelling 'rise'. And in a matter of seconds Blue and Alex appeared and was ready to help their master with her training. (Incase you didn't know, Blue is a girl and Alex is obviously a boy) "You two ready?" Hinata asked Blue and Alex jumped up and down and replied. "Ready than ever Hinata." Alex said. "Good."

"You know, you should stop wearing that jump suit that you always wear and you should wear your hair down. There is nothing wrong with your body figure you know." Blue said as she tilted her head to the side. Hinata couldn't help but blush and looked away. As the scilence was getting unconfortable, she finally answered. "You guys know that I feel insecure about my body. And I'm not like those other girls who like to show off their body like they got something to show of. And plus, if anyone knew that my hair is actually long instead of short, they'll try to cut it." Hinata said in a rush.

"You should have more confidence in yourself. You are really beautiful on the inside and out." Blue said, giving Hinata those adorable puppy eyes that Hinata knew she couldn't refuse. Even Alex was doing the gesture. "UGH, ok, i'll wear something othere than this ok. Just stop doing the puppy eyes." Hinata whined. "Yay, now, lets start training. We need to work on your ability to hide yourself from the Byakugan. The chunnin exams are a mile away, and they are going to set you up with Neji." Alex said. Hinata nodded and summoned a shadow clone and got started.

6:00am and Hinata was back in the compound, sweaty and dirty. "Something diffrent huh. I think I could change." Hinata mummbled to herself.

Hinata then went to the shower and started to take a nice warm shower. She came out moments later with a towel wrapped around her curvy frame. "Something else to wear." She said to herself. She finally found something that she could work with and put it on.

6:30am and Hinata came out looking good.

She had a tangtop that was coververed up by a long sleeved half jean jacket that wasn't zipped up. It also had a Hyuga symbol on the back. She wore some confortable blue skinny jeans with a black belt. And even put on some black cow girl boots. She even put on some black fingerless gloves. She wore her hair in a high ponytail with her bangs out on the sides of her face. She even had enough courage to put some chapstick on.

 _'Atleast its 6:00am, don't feel like being notced like this to soon.'_ She thought. She reached ina and started to listen to her playlist where she left off. And today was going to be an intresting day. She stepped out of the Hyuga compound to meet Blue and Alex out side the gate.

"Ah, so that's what you wearing. You look good. Not to baggy and not to tight either." Alex commented. "You look diffrent, but beautiful." Blue said in awe.

"Thanks, but you should be heading back. Come on." Hinata said as she put her hands out so Blue and Alex would put their paws on. They comprehended and said their good-byes and was off to summon land.

 _'Today's going to be intresting. I could feel it.'_ Hinata thought again.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Ok that is chapter 2. What do you think would happen when every one sees Hinata's new look. Wouls Sasuke get a boner or turn gay. (Just kidding) would everything be handy dandy or will the fangirls decide to be a bitch. What will Neji do. Stay tuned and don't forget to review.

-Cutiegirl14 (or Janaexin14)


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter three:

Is this how Life really is

Standing infront of the gate, Hinata was waiting on Sasuke, Naruto, and Sakura. But Hinata couldn't find a trace until a certain pinkette came towards her. "Excuse me have you seen, HINATA!" Sakura said the last bit in surprise.

"Hinata, you look, you look," Sakura couldn't get the words out. Hinata was dressed differently and her hair wasn't even short. In fact, it was long. She should wear her hair down more often. And plus, she looked more than beautiful. She looked like a goddess.

"What?" Hinata asked. She wanted to know. Really bad. "You look like a goddess." Sakura managed to say. Goddess wasn't enough. What the fuck are you talking about Sakura. She looked drop dead gorgeous. (Beautiful than you Sakura, biotch)

"Hey Sakura-chan, who are you talking t-" Naruto couldn't finish his sentence. He was shocked to see Hinata in something else other than her bulky jumpsuit.

"What are you two stari-" Sasuke didn't finish his sentence when he saw Hinata. "I know right." Sakura added.

Hinata was getting tired of the stares and was getting annoyed. "Look, if this is how people gonna act if I'm dressed differently, then I'll just stick with my jumpsuit." Hinata finally said.

"NO!" Sakura, Naruto, and Sasuke yelled in protest. They wasn't trying to say that she looked awful, it was just different seeing her in something other than that bulky out fit.

"You look gorgeous, trust me. And plus, you should wear your hair down more often." Sakura said But she was feeling kinda jealous because it was like Hinata hit puberty early. And she had the best curves in the right place. (LOL, Sakura is still breastless, even in the anime series. XD I'm surprised Ino have a big chest.)

"It's actually rare to see you in this kind of clothing Hinata, why did you choose to wear it now?" Naruto questioned. Sakura was about to knock Naruto up side his head, but just sent him a death glare, shutting him up real quick. Hinata only shrugged her shoulders and put her headphones in her ears and picked up where she left off in her playlist.

"Don't shrug your shoulders tell us." Naruto and Sakura whinned. Hinata giggled and kept at it when she saw the look on their face. Sasuke listened to Hinata's laughter in a relaxed state. Her giggles was like music to his ears when she laughed. He wish that he would tell her that when they were young kids, but he was always being chased around by fan girls. But they had their momments.

As soon as Naruto and Sakura got their answer, 7:00am came and every boy and girl (HA, gay) was looking at Hinata. The girls was a Hinata fan club. Where you will know everything about 'your' precious Hinata. Hinata fan girls drooling and some where jealous (Sasuke fan girls), and boys was just drooling. Such as Kiba.

Hinata was getting tired of the stares and went up a tree so she could listen to her music in piece. Without eyes oggling her up and down. _'Is this how life is when you dress differently. Kami it's annoying as hell.'_ Hinata thought bitterly.

Class started pretty soon and Iruka-sensei didn't have to settle the class down because he too was looking at Hinata. _'FUCK IT, this is getting annoying!'_ Hinata though angrily.

"STOP LOOKING AT ME! IT'S JUST ME WITH DIFFERENT CLOTHS AND MY ACTUAL HAIR DOWN! IT'S NOT A BIG DEAL! SO KEEP YOUR DAMN EYES ON IRUKA-SENSEI, AND NOT ME! FUCK!" Hinata finally seethed/yelled. Everyone was surprised and taken a back at her angry outburst. Even Iruka himself was surprised. But they sure as hell did what she said and listened to what Iruka-sensei had to say. (LOL, me when people don't know when to shut the fuck up, or when they won't stop looking at )

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX-page break-XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The end of the day finally came and Neji's eyes nearly fell out their sockets when he saw Hinata. His adorable/sexy, 12 year old little cousin was wearing something appealing in public. And she was wearing her long and natural hair down, but it was still in a high pony tail. _'What the hell?'_ Neji thought as he moved in to get a closer look, to see if it was Hinata or not.

When he finally got his answer, he fainted followed by a nose bleed. "Neji, are you okay?" Hinata yelled with worry, fighting the erdge to stutter. But now was not the time to do so. "What happened?" Iruka-sensei asked, as he looked at an unconcious Neji.

"I-I don't know. One minute he saw me and the next he fainted followed by a nose bleed." Hinata stuttered. Trying not to laugh, Iruka caught on of why Neji _actually_ fainted and carried him off to the nurse.(If that academy has one.)

Hinata nearly had a nervous break down because she wasn't use to seeing family members faint with blood coming out of their noses. Especially Neji. Naruto, Sasuke, and Hinata all comforted her so she won't cry.

Some of Sasuke's fan girls got jeaolous while the boys felt the same. Shino was a different story. Soon class ended and Hinata grabbed her things and was the last person to walk out in the hallway. Hinata walked with her head down, still a little pissed at the fact that everyone kept gawking at her because of her knew clothing.

"Well, well. If it isn't the Hyuga that was getting 'our' Sasuke-kun's attention." The head leader of the 'Sasuke fan girls' said. "Last time I checked, Sasuke did his best to keep a distance from you girls." Hinata said as she kept walking. "Don't think you're off the hook." One of them said as they grabbed Hinata's hoodie. Hinata yelped in surprise and was soon enough surrounded. _'Oh, HELL NO!'_ Hinata thought, annoyed by these fan girl bitches. "So you think new clothes and long hair means getting Sasuke-kun's attention huh. We'll show you."

One of them tried to slap Hinata and punch her in the stomach, but she was quicker. Hinata grabbed two of the girls hand, and jerked them forward roughly and knocked their heads together. Knocking them out.

She then punched the leader in the face and ducked when someone tried to come up behind her. Hinata sweep kicked all of them, but two girls quickly got up and held Hinata down. "Not bad, but know it's time to earn your beating." One of the leader said and raised her hand ready to strike. Before she could do so. A voice boomed.

"HEY, LEAVE HER ALONE!" Said the voice. The fan girls followed the voice and saw the owner of it. Sasuke. Followed by Naruto, Sakura, and Ino. Ino who happened to tag along. Sakura and Ino ran towards the girls and scarred them off. "Hinata"! Both Ino and Sakura yelled as they helped her off the ground. She had a red mark across her face which seemed to be the only mark left on her. Hinata started to cry and started to scream how she wish she was never here and that life wasn't fair.

Then Naruto and Sasuke came and they all held Hinata in a group hug against the wall, in the hall. When Hinata finally calmed down, she nuzzled her head in Sakura's chest. Causing the pink haired girl to blush a little but smiled. Hinata mostly leaned into Sakura and Ino because those where her home girls. Her everything. Sasuke and Naruto was her boys.

Despite the fact that Naruto was her crush, it was all good. Soon Hinata's cried herself to sleep to everyone's surprise. Everyone had to come up with a way to keep Hinata's apperance from her clan, and they couldn't bring her home.

Sakura had to go somewhere with her parents, Ino had to watch over the flower shop with her parents, Naruto, well, he was in know position of watching Hinata because he had to train. So, the only person left to watch her until she was presentable to go home, was Sasuke. Much to Sakura and Ino's dismay.

And in an hour, Sasuke was carrying Hinata on his back and she was still asleep. He couldn't help but smirk a little when he heard her whine like a baby in her sleep. But soon was startled when she said his name. "Sasuke?" She said sleepily.

"Hn?" was his 'famous' reply. (Like always) "I don't want to go home yet. Is it ok if i could go to your place?" she asked, trying to recover from the incident. "Ok." He said a little to quick for his liking and headed to the Uchiha compound. There was no-one there anyway. There was no maids, guards, or family because of the massacre. Just him, and no-one didn't even bother to take care of him or Naruto.

Which pissed him off oh so greatly. Sasuke laid Hinata down on the couch in the living room. When he laid her down, she curled up in a cute little ball.

Sasuke couldn't help but get rid of those cuts bruises so he grabbed a towel to clean her up. This was his childhood friend. So he'll be there for her like she was always there for him. When he was done cleansing her up, she looked presentable. He was about to go to his room when he heard her call his name again.

"Sasuke, I don't want to spoil the moment, but can you lay down with m?" she asked a little groggily. He really didn't feel like sleeping on the couch so he picked her up like a baby. (Not bridal style, it is more like a body to body kind a style.)When he picked her up, Hinata's arms went around Sasuke's. He gave her a little bounce and his arms went under her butt, holding her thighs so she won't fall.

He was in between her legs he noticed but blushed a little when Hinata was breathing into his neck.

Once they were in his room, he head down with her as her body rested on top of his. Sasuke's arms wrapped around Hinata's waist as she nuzzled her face in his chest. He then noticed that she wouldn't stop moving because she was trying to take her jacket off, so he took it off for her throwing it on the floor without a care.

When she stopped moving, he couldn't help but be satisfied because one, she was moving in between his legs. Two, he had to hold back a moan when he felt a new sensation in the wrong place.

As Sasuke laid down with his beautiful childhood friend that was currently on his chest and in between his legs, he couldn't help but have this feeling that he have grown soft. He was about to curse himself but he saw that peaceful look on her face that suddenly made him feel at ease.

Sasuke couldn't help but take this oppurtunity to study the bluenett. Now lets see here, out of all girls in konoha, it looked like she hit puberty to early because, a girl at 12 years old shouldn't have curves like this. His eyes started to wonder and he wish he hadn't. _'Was her butt always this big?'_ Sasuke thought as he suddenly felt Hinata shift.

"Mhmmm, Sasuke." She said a little groggily. "Hn?" "You are a good friend, you know that." Some how he felt like his heart shattered into a million pieces.

And he knew why, he just had to make sure before he confirmed it as true. It was a feeling that he haven't felt ever since Itachi killed his family. But right know, he was going to say something that he was going to regret, but it will be worth it.

"Just a friend huh, you're a good friend to Hinata." he said as he wrapped his arms around her protectively and fell asleep with her. A few minutes later, Sasuke woke up to a hand cupping his cheek and a friendly kiss on the cheek. He could get use to waking up like this. If this is what it was like to wake up to Hinata's beautiful face.

Sasuke then opened his eyes and smiled. "Afternoon to you to." He said with a smirk. Hinata smiled and laid back on his chest. "Why did you kiss my cheek?" He asked. He wanted to know. "It's a thank you for helping me out. We have been best friends for 8 years. Since 4 years old." she said with that sly grin he hated so much. "Hm, how's you training with the your hokage-sensei?" he asked curiously.

He knew that she was strong as shit. She always talked to them to. But he never knew that she could summon those wolves. And being the 3rd Hokage's apprentice was no joke. But that wasn't one of the reasons he was friends with her. It's because she was there for him ever since his traitor of a brother killed the only people he loved. His family, and parents.

And yes he loved Hinata, as a sister. But that sibling feeling was starting to be replaced with another love that a brother and sister should'nt love each other with. "Training is going fast. He's thinking about putting me on the ANBU, but that means I'll have to use a lot of shadow clones and all. The ANBU captain is getting older and he's thinking about retiring. But the best part is that if something happens to my sensei, he'll be the replacement. UUGH, I can't wait." Hinata said with glee. Sasuke can see that glint of excitement in her eyes.

"Cool, but when will you tell your dad. Aren't you tired of that clan mistreating you. And Neji is sometimes getting over his head." Sasuke said with irritation. He was getting really pissed of with her clan, but mostly pissed off that she acts weak, when she could be on Anbu level.

"Not yet, when the time is right, I'll let them see, and then I'll stop being a Hyuga. Trust me, I got that part planned out, it took me hours to talk Sarutobi-sensei to agree with me on that part. But it'll be over soon, and I'll stay here with you. A promise. But everything doesn't go according to plan, let's just say, I'm fucked." Hinata said with a sigh. All Sasuke could do was nod.

He could understand why she doesn't want to be a Hyuga anymore, I mean, her clan enslaves half of it and it's crazy. They even put the Bird seal on Neji, but Sasuke knew why because he went overboared on training with Hinata infront of everyone. He may act nice with her in public, but he is a dick to her when they are in certain places and in front of certain people.

"I see, well, it's getting late. What time do you get home?" Sasuke said, jumping to a knew conversation. "In an hour. We could take the long way to the compound. I already know you like walking." Hinata said hopefully. Thankfully, Sasuke nodded and walked Hinata to her compound going the long way. It actually took 50 minutes to get there. 10 minutes early.

Once 15 feet from the gate, the hugged and went there seperate ways until tomorrow.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

 **Thank you guys so much for reading and leaving those delicious reviews. Now I don't know if i said it, but when if i reach to chapter 10, I'm gonna fast forward this bitch when Sasuke kills his brother and comes back to konoha. And plus, there's a present for you guys on chapter 6. So keep reading and tell me what you think.**

 **-Janaexin14**


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter four

Wtf Dude

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto. I wish I did but oh well tough tidy. Also improper grammr on the way. Hope you enjoy so please review.**

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Walking to the academy by herself, Hinata took a breath in and out while stopping her playlist, she took her ear buds out of her ear. She got bored instantly and looked at her time. She had plenty of time. Today she was wearing her normal puffy jacket and pants. And today, she decided to wear her long hair in a high messy bun with her bangs hanging out.

Hinata grabbed a kunai and sliced her hand, letting the blood drip on the ground. She then pumped enough chakra in her hands forming two twin lion heads, formed some hand signs and slammed her palms on the ground, all the while saying rise.

And in a puff of smoke, Blue and Alex emerged from it and pounced on their master out of happiness. "Playtime." Blue asked hopefully. Its been a while since she had last summoned them. (Such as a month) And just because they were wolves, doesn't mean that they have to act like vicious predators.

Hinata nodded and began to get on her hands and knees. Blue and Alex jumped in delight at the fact that they were going to play with their master. They played their favorite game ever since Hinata was 5 years old. A favorite game they like to call, 'tackle'.

Blue and Alex came charging at Hinata which she swiftly moved out of the way and attacked Blue from behind. Alex came from behind Hinata and pulled her, using his weight to push her down. Not wanting to lose, Hinata used all of her strength to get Alex off of her and pushed him down roughly to the ground. "Check mate. You lose." Hinata said with triumph.

Alex whimmpered in defeat and turned his head to the side. Hinata just laughed and started rubbing her face on both sides of Alex's face, all the while rubbing his time. The bastard loved it. Including Blue. She didn't stop until Alex gave up and started wagging his tail in delight. He loved getting his belly rubbed. Especially by Hinata. She gave the best belly rubs.

"Alright, alright, you win." He howled. Hinata stopped her rubbing and smiled in victory. "Your turn." Hinata said, looking at blue. _'Oh I'm fucked'_ Blue thought as Hinata repeated the same process.

Finally satisfied, Hinata got up and began walking with Blue and Alex. "That was so fun. Thank you. I really needed it." Hinata said as she bent down and hugged Blue and Alex as they started licking her face, making her giggle. When she stopped, she looked at her phone to read the time. _'Holy shit, it's 7:30, and I got 20 minutes to get to the academy. I won't be able to make it, unless.'_ she stopped mid thought and looked at her summons.

As if reading her mind, Alex bent down so that Hinata can get on his back, and that's when Hinata rode her wolves to school.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX-Meanwhile-XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Jeez, where is she." Naruto whinned. Hinata was going to be late if she didn't hurry up. "Stop whinning, she'll be here Naruto." Sakura said. Sasuke was also worried, but he kept that hidden with a cool expression.

All Naruto could do was cross his arms and pout, as he waited for Hinata. Soon, the place started to get crowded and everyone just watched as the 'Sasuke fan-girls' fawned over Sasuke.

Sasuke was about to yell and tell them to get the hell away from them when they heard some one screamed, "LOOK OUT! SLOOW DDOOWWN!"

Everyone turned around and was surprised to see Hinata riding one of the wolves back. Before they could move out the way as Hinata said, Hinata, Blue, and Alex crashed into the crowed. "Really, I thought I told you not to go to fast Alex!" Hinata whinned. "Well excuse me if I got caught up in the moment." Alex replied in defense while getting up and shaking the dirt out of his fur as Blue did the same.

"What ever, at least something soft broke my fall. Hinata mummbled. But realized that the ground wasn't suppose to be soft or squirming. Hinata then looked down and saw that Naruto was the one who broke her fall. He was holding her waist to get her off and was struggling to get up. That's when she started to blush like crazy and fainted.

Rolling off of Naruto in the process."Oh, ouch. Hinata are you ok?" he asked but then noticed that she fainted. "OI, Hinata, wake up." He said trying to shake her awake but to no avail. She was out like a light.

"Stop shaking her you idiot, put her on one of her wolves back." Sasuke said as they put he and Naruto put her on Alex's back who growled in displeasure. "If she don't wake up, I'm gonna bite her." Alex growled in irritation, making Naruto jump behind Sasuke in fright. "Don't you even think about it grumpy." Blue argued.

It was 10 minute later until Hinata woke up only to be thrown on to the ground and was met with three tongues on her face. It was Alex, Blue,and Akamaru. A it was 5 minutes until the gates opened. "Aghh haha, stopah. Pleasaahaa. Mercy, mercy, haha." Hinata squealed.

Once Blue, Akamaru, and Alex decided to show mercy, they stopped and helped her up. "Awww, I see your with your friends Akamaru." Hinata cooed as she gave him a delicous scratch behind the ear.

"Arf." was Akamaru's reply. "Wait a minute," Kiba said holding an x sign with his arms. "You're saying that my best friends know these two?" Kiba said in surprise. "Long story short, yes." Hinata said as Kiba's companion played with Hinata's.

"Anyway," Sakura said, wanting to start a new conversation. "Way to make an entrance." "Don't pester me pinky." Hinata said in an sarcastic annoyed voice. Sasuke had to keep himself from laughing his ass of at that comment. "What ever mid-night." Sakura said with a smirk on her face.

"Time to go back Blue and Alex." Hinata said as the 3 'dogs' whinned. "Come on, class is about t start and I don't need Neji knowing about you just yet." Hinata explained without stuttering, surprising a lot of people except Sasuke, Naruto, and Sakura.

Blue and Alex got the message and put their paws on her hand. "Bye." Hinata said as they disappeared and was off to summon land. After everyone recovering from their shock, class started and was greeted with an happy Iruka. Hinata was still pissed of at Iruka but she was slowly starting to forgive him.

A few hours later and it was lunch time. All the 'Sasuke fangirls' was surrounding an very annoyed Sasuke. This aggravated the hell out of Naruto so Naruto himself was infront of Sasuke in a flash. This made all the fangirls hype and was cheering Sasuke on tooo kick Naruto's ass.

Before Naruto said something, a boy from behind him knocked him forward, and that's when it was Naruto and Sasuke's first kiss. "Cho, I was suppose to be Sasuke's first kiss Naruto. I'm gonna kick your ass." Sakura said while chasing Naruto around the class room as Sasuke And Naruto kept gagging. "Ha, GAAAYYY!" Kiba said as the kissing scene between the two unfolded between the two rivals.

Soon, it was the end of the day and Hinata was heading to the training grounds. "HINATA-CAHN, WHERE YOU GOING?!" Naruto shouted as he, Sasuke, and Sakura followed. Hinata turned around and decided to answer truthfully. "Training." she said. "Cool, can we come?" Sakura said with a glint of anticipation shinning in her eyes.

Hinata thought about it and then replied with a nod. This made the three all giddy inside and they all headed to the training grounds to watch their friend with excitement.  
XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

 **Ooh the anticipation. What would it be like to watch Hinata train. What would you think. Stay tooned or the next chapter and don't forget to reveiw. Thank you so much**

 **-Janaexin14**


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter five

The secret with fun

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Panting really heavily, there she stood in the middle of the training grounds with Blue and Alex. They brought Gorro, the giant to help her train. On the side lines was Sasuke, Naruto, and Sakura watching Hinata train in awe.

She was in a whole different outfit that had some armor on it. There she stood with a suit like onziee when the shirt, pants, and buckled boots was connected.

The shirt had some armor with leather gloves that held her chakra whip in a firm hold . Also with a halo over her head. The leather pants/boots had buckles on it along with a kunai pouch attached to her thigh. And her hair was in a high bun, a bang over her eye and her byakugan activated.

"Get up." Alex said as. Hinata did as she was told and stood up on both legs. She had plenty of chakra, but Gorro, her other giant sommon like a huge summo wrestler, wasn't gonna go easy on her this time.

"Ready?" Gorro grunted. Hinata nodded and Gorro lunged at her with astonishing speed. Hinata blocked him, but he raised his foot and kicked her. She let out an "Ah" as she slid across the training grounds.

'Damnit, how the fuck am I suppose to do this.' Hinata thought angrily . She then remembered that she had a halo on the top of her head that she could use. She then took it from her head and threw it like a frizzbie, and then it expanded.

Gorro dodged it by jumping into the air. Unaware that he was making this easier for Hinata's plan . "Where the hell do you think you're going?" Hinata said as she flicked her chakra whip into the air, wrapping it around Gorro's body. Being the flexible little thing she is, she raised her leg up and wrapped her chakra whip around it. Forcing it down along with Gorro's body. "You're finished!" Hinata said confidently as she reached into her kunai pouch, and sent explosive tags towards his way, knocking him out in the process.

She breathed out a heavy pant and straightened her body out . Only to be tackled to the ground and was met with tongues that was soon licking her face. "You did it Hinata-chan!" They praised as they helped her up. Hinata smiled at their praises and went toward her giant summon.

Gorro the regained consciousness and snapped his eyes open. He saw his master standing in front of him with a confident smirk on her face. "Are you alright big guy?" She asked. Gorro let out a "Hn" and sat up.

"You did very well master Hinata, and you are very well on your way towards being on Jounin level. But, the next time you summon me for training, Master Hinata, I won't go easy. Now, please send me back."

Hinata smirked and did as he wished. Gorro then disappeared in a puff of smoke along with Blue and Alex, as they were off to summon land. Then the unexpected happened. "HINATA-CHAN, THAT WAS AWESOME!" Naruto praised/yelled as he swept Hinata of her feet.

She then smiled at the attention that she craved from this very person. But then, she realized that the attention she was longing from him, wasn't there. Her heart didn't even skip a beat for him.

Was Naruto, broken. She then wanted to test a theory and took a glance at Sasuke, and that's when her heart starting doing back flips, and her face was starting to heat up. _'Am I, falling for Sasuke-kun. But Naruto-kun doesn't look at me. Sasuke-kun does though. He's aways been their for me.'_ SAnd that's she then decided that her childhood friend, Sasuke Uchiha, was the one she was starting to love.

One day, she hope that he'll except. She then hesitantly returned Naruto's hug with a gentle smile and a friendly pat on the back. From a distance, Sasuke's insides was burning up with jealousy. How dare Naruto hug _his_ Hinata-hime like that. Whch was _his_ childhood crush. Yes, he has finally decided that Hinata was his ccrush because of the way his heart would do backflips when he see her.

Even when he was a child, he would feel tingly inside whenever Hinata was around.

When ever she smiled at him, he would feel butterfly's in his stomach. When he sees her with the dobe, he'll start to feel jealous and possessive. He decided that she was his crush, and he'll one day try to get her for himself.

 _'But how could I do that if she's always looking at the dobe with those longing eyes? The eyes that I wish was for me. The eyes that's suppose to be for me."_ He thought with a longing thought.

Sakura saw Sasuke deep in thought while looking at Hinata with amazement, and admiration. She then felt jealous herself, but she couldn't feel that way now. This could be her chance to talk to Sasuke and get to know eachother. (Like that will ever happen Sakura) "She's full of surprises. Huh, Sasuke-kun." Sakura sad, breaking Sasuke from his train of thought. He then glanced at Sakura, and then at Hinata and gave her a slight nod.

"You know, I could be full of surprises to, if you give us a chance, Sasuke-kun." Sasuke then felt disgusted with Sakura's comment and couldn't help but respond."Like hell I would you disgusting pink haired weirdo." Sasuke said with venom in his voice that made Sakura flinch a bit.

Sakura then brushed it off and started to talk about how she think they would make a 'cute' couple if they get to know eachother. But that's when Sasuke zoned out and his thoughts was back on Hinata. She was starting to cloud his mind often. He was starting to get annoyed on how Naruto was holding Hinata like that, and wished that they would stop.

They eventually did and Sasuke and Sakura was met face to face with a roughed up/sexy Hinata. They soon started to talk, all the while heading back to the village.

When they finally reached the village, evrey young boy was looking at Hinata with un-innocent gazes, much to Sasuke's dismay. Hinata forgot to change back into her baggy attire before they left the training grounds. This didn't go unnoticed by Naruto either.

 _'Atleast he's not that dense.'_ Sasuke and Sakura noted. The three then strated to look at eachother with suggestive looks and nodded in agreement. Sasuke and Naruto went on both sides of Hinata to hide her small developed chest from the public's view, while Sakura, went from behind her to hide her well developed bottom.

Naruto then noticed that Hinata was bobbing her head up and down to some music and wanted to listen to it as well.

He grabbed an ear bud from her ear and put it in his. And he actually liked it. It was like that for the rest of the walk to the Hyuga compound.

As they reached to their destination, Hinata told them to wait there until she came out. It was only 3pm. She didn't have to go home in a few hours. Hinata walked into the Hyuga compound and unexpectedly, ran into her father.

Hyuga Hiashi. Aw crap. This was going to be hell for her. "What in kami's name are you wearing! Are you trying to be a disgrace by walking around like a slut?! You better put something decent on by the time I see you around this compound again!" He scolded her and stormed off.

At that moment, Hinata was in her 'I don't give a fuck' mood, so she went on her 'adventure' back to her bedroom.

She was almost there when Neji appeared. Neji was five seconds away from tearing her cloths off. _'Is she purposely doing this to me. Does she even know how I feel about her. And if she did, why the fuck would she torture me by dressing like that.'_ He thought. Yes, Neji might be a loyal person to this clan and the brains of any situation, but he still have hormones that still like to dick him around when he sees his adoradble little cousin in something like that.

Neji looked her up and down and spoke , trying to keep his voice from shaking with excitment. "Hinata-sama, where did you come from? And why are you dressed like that? It's not your usual clothing." He said randomly. He was trying to act natural, what ever natural is for him.

"I c-came from the t-training grounds." she faked a studder. Even though she hates studdering, she's still trying to make it realistic that she is that shy and weak Hyuga. But she will show them soon. She will show them all that she is more than that. "Why did you come from the training grounds dressed like that. Was it that kind of training when you need to wear different clothing?" He said out of curiousity. "Something l-like that." She replied."Excuse m-me Neji-nii-san, I-I need to g-go to my r-room t-t-to change." She said 'shyly'.

After that confronsation with Neji, it took 8 hours to clean up and change into different cloths. She was starting to feel a bit comfortable in regular clothes. Soon, Hinata came out with an half shirt and sweater with knee high shorts and some cowgirl boots. Her hair was the same way as her head phines was still in her ears. As soon Sasuke and Naruto caught a glimpse of her, their mouths was literally starting to water. Sakura, was just surprised, and jeaolous.

"Ready?" She aske as she walked pass them with her hands stuffed into her pockets. "Hai!" They said at the same time. Soon they were off to have a good time.

Soon they were eating at a resteraunt. They were all outside, having a chat. But that's when Sakura asked a question that everyone esle in that group wanted to ask.

"Hinata," Sakura started. "How long have you been training by yourself? And why do you act so,...weak?"

Sakura trailed of at the last bit of her sentence. She didn't know how else to put it. "I started to train by myself at the age of seven. That's when a powerful man took me in and assigned me to my 4 summons. Blue, Alex, Gorro, and Itsuki. My hawk summon. Me and that powerful man started to train, and I'm pretty much on Jounin level. He's almost like a father to me. And to explain my weak side and studdering, it's hard to explain. So I'd rather not talk about it."  
Hinata explained as she popped a peice of her natto in her mouth. _'How strong is she then?'_ Naruto thought as he continued to eat his ramen. When he was finished, Naruto went up to Hinata and sat next to her. He then took an ear bud out and started to listen to what ever she was listening to.

Once again, Sasuke couldn't help but feel jeaolous all over again. Probably it was the fact that Naruto was her crush and he wasn't. If only Sasuke knew that she was over Naruto and was starting to see him in a different perspective. _'Why the hell are you jeaolous. It's not like you like her. Well that's a lie, I do like her. Actually, I love her. What the hell are you doing to makke me feel this way, Hinata. Well, I had to admit this to myself at some point. I'm starting to fall for you, Hinata Hyuga. Fuck!'_

After Sasuke ended his mental conversation with himself, and confession,he finally tore his eyes away from the sight infront of him and started to pay attention to his food. Unaware of the gaze Hinata was giving him. This was the first time he had ever felt towards a girl.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

 **For those of you who are actually reading my fanfic, thank you for the 7 reviews. I hoped you liked this chapter. Any way, one of you said 'wait phone?' and I kind of laughed at that one. But yeah I wanted to say that Hinata and the others had a phone because I thought it would be intresting. And soon in the oher chapters, I'm going to do flash backs when Hinata is traing with the 3rd Hokage, Sarutobi and stuff like that. Sorry if I haven't been updating, it's just that school got into the way. So thank you for your reviews, and please reveiw this chapter so I can know if I should continue or not.**

 **JA NE**

 **-Janaexin14**


End file.
